1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems having a trusted platform module, and methods of asserting physical presence to a trusted platform module.
2. Background of the Related Art
A Trusted Platform Module (TPM) is a microcontroller that stores keys, passwords and digital certificates. A TPM is typically installed on the motherboard of a computer or any computing device that requires these functions. The nature of this microcontroller ensures that the information stored on the computer is made more secure from external software attack and physical theft. Security processes, such as digital signature and key exchange, are protected by the TPM. For example, the TPM may deny access to data and secrets in a platform if the boot sequence is not as expected. Critical applications and capabilities such as secure email, secure web access and local protection of data are thereby made much more secure.